The present invention relates, in general, to an orthopaedic splint, and more particularly to a hand splint including adjustable and lockable articulated finger and wrist joints.
Hand braces have been widely used in the treatment or support of the temporarily or permanently incapacitated hand, whether partially or fully impaired. Currently available splints or braces are basically of two types: Static or Dynamic. Static Splints traditionally have been used for positioning, whether due to the increased incidence of trauma through movement, i.e., fractures, or to try to prevent contractures and deformity through immobilization in a specific position. These devices are not oriented to producing a functionally opening hand through active exercise, nor are they particularly suited to the spastic hand which may or may not be deformed through muscle imbalances. Dynamic splints have been used to encourage exercise for weakened muscles or to supplement the use of weakened muscles in the performance of various tasks. Although these allow movement in order to strengthen or to provide technical assistance to weakened muscles, these are not suitable for the advanced development of the spastic, non-functional hand. Through the methods used, i.e., rubber bands, springs, wires or other such soft resistive methods, dynamic splints allow movement of the hand in various ways based on the assumption that the individual has some movements available and is able to perform the movement required, but needs to strengthen the muscles responsible, or that some muscles are available to "assist," through natural hand movements, other non-functioning muscles in the performance of a specific task.